Before & After Love
by B.S.C.M. Twihard TVD
Summary: Renee and Charles Swan along with Elizabeth and Edward Sr. set of to an adventure with their kids. Isabella Swan and Edward Masen Jr. When the Titanic hits the iceberg they all survive except Renee and Charles. Elizabeth takes Bella in. When the Influenza hits they all die. What happens when Edward and Bella meet in the future? With one difference, they're both vampires.
1. Prologue

**Alright, well I was reading this and saw that there was some mistakes, so I decided to fix it.**

* * *

**Full Summary**

Charles Swan and his wife Renee Swan along with their daughter, Isabella Swan, decide to go to the New Land on the Titanic along with their friends, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. and their son, Edward Masen Jr. The Titanic set sail for its first maiden voyage on April 10, 1912. At that time, Edward Jr. was 11 years old and Bella was 10 years old. They are all from first class. When the Titanic hits the iceberg, it causes panic through everyone. Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and Edward Jr. Masen are the only ones who survived along with Bella Swan. The Masen's take care of Bella after the accident. On 1917 in Chicago, Illinois the Spanish Influenza hits killing all the Masen's. Since Bella is 16, her neighbors, the Maguire's, decide to take care of her. A century later she sees Edward again, with his new family. But Bella isn't alone either or is she?

* * *

**Prologue**

Around a century. It has been around a century since that accident. The accident of the unsinkable ship, _RMS Titanic_. I lost my parents on. Their friends, the Masen's, had been kind enough to take care of me. That is until Chicago was hit with the Spanish Influenza, which caused the Masen's to die. Since I was only sixteen at the time, I couldn't have a job yet. Or at least, form what I knew. Our neighbors were kind enough to take care of me. There I met the two most wonderful people I can always count on and could understand me. Corina and Ariana Maguire. They were the same age as me. All of them had their own story. Corina was the only and actual daughter of Jesus and Manuela Maguire. Ariana was her cousin. Her mom died when she was 7 -we still have no idea how, her body was found in an alley beaten and wasn't breathing- and her dad gave up a few years later, when she was 9. He killed himself, which I still can't believe; Corina's parents took care of her since. They love children, so the more they have, the happier they are. We moved in next to them after the Titanic accident. When the Masen's died, they also took care of me, we all got along well, and Corina, Ariana and I instantly clicked.

Right now, it was the middle of junior year here in Forks, Washington. Corina, Ariana, and I decided to see what high school was like at this century. We've practiced being vegetarian long enough as Eleazar and Carmen had said. We ran into them about 10 years ago. We got curios about the way they lived, and we decided to try it out. We all had fun, except the part in which came dealing with Tanya, Ugh, not enjoyable. We never understood we she was so 'jealous' as Kate and Irina had colorfully put it.

The Denali's -except for Tanya- told us about the rules and everything about vampires. It's actually quite weird how we haven't ran into the Volturi yet. But hopefully, that would never happen. Carmen had told us that there wasn't many vegetarian vampires. Only them and the Cullens. Ariana had asked about the Cullens and they told us everything they knew about them. This was a lot, since they were practically family with them.

We left the Denali about 2 months ago and came to Forks to learn. Of course this was all going to be new to us, since we've never been to school before and I really think they don't teach the same way they used to back in my day.

We rented a apartment in Port Angeles, or what you want to call the place we live in. It was all one room with a small bathroom with it. Yeah, talk about a real apartment.

We were going to start in the middle of Junior year in Forks. Forks is a small town abandon by civilization, as Corina had put it.

Ok, back to us. Corina is the sometimes serious sometimes playful one out of all of us, but when it came to being in public she turns into a shy, quiet person. Ariana was the energetic one, the was all up for making new friends. I was the very serious one as they put it. I was always happy but when something bad is going to happen I turn overprotective.

My ability is a shield. Both mental and physical. When I put my shield around someone, their attacker can't attack them when they launch at them. Instead, they get thrown back.

Ariana's ability is to put an idea or decision on your head and make you stick with it.

Corina's ability is also a shield, but only mentally. She can also have human traits and put them on herself, sometimes she is able to put them on other vampires.

We found that out when we were at Denalis'. Eleazar had helped us dominate our abilities.

Right now, we were in the school parking lot still in the car Carmen had given us as a present when we decided to leave and go to high school. Irina had said to watch out since the Cullens were also here.

"Here we go." Ariana said as she got out of the car.

When we were all against the right side of my car. I felt someone staring at me, very intently.

I looked up and saw someone who was supposed to be dead. Over a century ago.

Edward.


	2. All Aboard!

**This chapter was edited.**

* * *

**Chapter One: All Aboard!**

**Bella P.O.V**

My parents, their friends and I were on board the _RMS_ _Titanic. _I stood on deck in front of the rails, which were keeping all of us from falling overboard.

Passengers from all classes were waving to their loved ones their farewell. Since, they will never know when they will come back for a visit.

I stood in the middle of mother and father, watching how the Titanic was getting farther and farther away from the large crowd watching the Titanic. The Titanic had set her maiden voyage today. On April 10, 1912.

On my father's other side, were the Masen's. Who were coming along with us to New York or the New World as many call it. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen were great friends with my mother and father. Both my father and Edward Sr. were great lawyers know throughout our old country, Spain.

My mother and Elizabeth were, as I like to call them 'stay home mothers'. They were always at home completing their duties as mothers and wife's.

In the middle of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth, was their 11 year old son, Edward Jr. He had unusual bronze hair like his mother, and piercing green-emerald eyes. He was a very generous and gentle boy. Like his mother and father. He was a gentleman, but of course, he was being taught to be.

I, on the other hand, was also learning how to be lady-like. Mother is always with me teaching me how to act like a proper lady when father was preoccupied with his work. Mother wanted me to have the best life I could get. I was only 10, but my mother had said, if you start early, you'll be more excellent in the future.

Mother and Elizabeth thought Edward Jr. and I were meant for each other. So did father and Edward Sr. But that could not be, since I don't talk to the boy much. Neither does he talk to me.

It was getting crowded, so I decided to ask for permission to exit to my room, "Father, could I please head to my room now?"

My father turned to me, "Well I guess you could. Just be careful, I don't want you to wonder off like usual, alright? This is a very big ship."

"I understand father, thank you. Excuse me." I said as I headed towards my first class room. I was starting to have a headache. Lightly, I lifted my dress to avoid getting stepped on, and continued the rest of my journey to my new room.

As I stepped inside the room, I noticed it was filled with expensive furniture and decorations; they must have redecorated several times until they were content with what they got.

I sat on the neatly made bed after getting my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, and began to read in the peaceful silence.

There was a swift and gentle knock on my cabin door. I set the book on the bedside table and walked, with straight shoulders and head up, to the door. There on the other side of the door, was mother.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm sorry if I interrupted something but I need to speak to you. May I come in?" My mother asked.

"Sure, you may come in." She walked in, made her way towards the armchair in the corner of the room, and sat down gently, "You said you wanted to speak to me, mother. What is it?"

"Well, tonight, I would like for you to be on your best behavior. We will be having supper with the captain of the ship, Edward James Smith."

"Of course mother, I'll be on my best behavior. Thank you for telling me."

"Alright. Now, Isabella, I will come back later and help you get ready for the supper with the captain. The Masen's will also be there."

"Alright, mother."

Mother stood up and walked gracefully towards the exit of the room. After she was gone, I sighed, and made my way towards my bed again, but this time, thinking about what was the supper going to be about and how long.

Hopefully, not long enough, that way, I could get out of the stares both mother and Elizabeth were giving me.


	3. Walk Through

**Here is Chapter 2 of ****Before and After Love****.**

**Sorry for making you wait.**

**This chapter was edited**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Alright. Now, Isabella, I will come back later and help you get ready for the supper with the captain. The Masen's will also be there."_

_"Alright, mother."_

_Mother stood up and walked gracefully towards the exit of the room. After she was gone, I sighed, and made my way towards my bed again, but this time, thinking about what was the supper going to be about and how long._

_Hopefully, not long enough, that way, I could get out of the stares both mother and Elizabeth were giving me._

* * *

**Chapter** **Two: Walk Through**

**Bella P.O.V**

Today was Thursday, April 11. It had been one day since we've been on the Titanic. The Titanic was quite a beauty, I have to admit. I couldn't help but feel guilty at all the luxury we had, when the Third Class Passengers had nothing luxurious. I assumed they had worn out things in their cabins, or, if they even had anything in their cabins aside from their beds.

We had just arrived at Court Harbour on the south coast of Ireland. The clock said it was 11:30. It was partly cloudy but relatively warm day with a brisk wind. Not many people came aboard; all of them seemed mostly Third Class Passengers because of their clothes. The rest, which were a few, were Second or first class passengers. A few passengers that had been aboard the Titanic got off.

I sighed as yet again; we made our way back to the ocean. There wasn't much to do on the Titanic. And I had already read the books I packed. Mother and Elizabeth went of exploring the ship rather early. Father and Edward Sr. were discussing work issues. Edward Jr. was in his cabin doing somewhat anything; I wouldn't really care about what he does, though. We don't talk and I don't see us doing that. He is a boy, I am a girl. We are so different. I may sound mean and unladylike, but it is true.

I turned around and walked around the deck. I was amazed by the size of the Titanic. Like I said before, it was quite a beauty. Fascinating, of course. You can feel the wind coming from every direction around you. You can hear the ocean from all around you.

I twirled myself toward the railing and stopped when I was there. I looked down towards the blue ocean. A few minutes later, I turned around only to be met by two pairs of brown eyes.

"Hello!" One of them nearly screamed and stretched her hand towards me. I stretched my hand, and shook hers. "I'm Corina Maguire, and this is Ariana Maguire. And you are?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella." I said as I let go of Corina's hand. Corina had long brown wavy hair which went to her waist, her skin was slightly tan. Ariana had straight brown hair that went to the bottom of her shoulders; her skin was also slightly tan.

"I'm guessing you and your family will be installing in New York, right?" asked Ariana.

"Yes, what about you?" I replied.

"Well, we are heading to New York, like you. We will be staying there for a couple of days, and then were headed to Chicago to meet with our parents." Spoke Corina again.

So they are alone on the Titanic? "So you are alone on the Titanic? You just said you will be meeting your parents in Chicago. Are they not with you?"

"No they aren't with us. They preferred going on the _RMS Carpathia_. They contracted someone to take care of us while we are aboard."

"Oh, well that makes sense. My apologies if I asked something I wasn't supposed to, or made you uncomfortable."

"It is fine, Bella. The passengers here also ask us about our parents. Do not worry. It is fine." Said Ariana smiling.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mother, father, Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and Edward Jr. making their way towards us.

"Bella, sweetheart, we've been looking for you for awhile. Oh, and who are they?" Mother asked smiling at Corina and Ariana who smiled politely and bowed.

"Mother, these are Corina and Ariana Maguire, I just met them." I responded blushing under the eyes of all of them.

"It is an honor to meet two young beautiful ladies." spoke Elizabeth for the first time.

"Thank You." responded Corina and Ariana in unison.

"Well, would you girls like to join us for lunch, right now? If you want, you can bring your parents along. That way we can meet." asked my father.

"Actually father, Corina and Ariana's parents aren't aboard, they took the RMS Carpathia. They hired someone to look after Corina and Ariana here on the Titanic." I spoke up for Corina and Ariana knowing they are probably tired of explaining everything over and over.

The Masen's and mother and father all got incredulous looks for a second, and then they all smiled hugely.

"Better! Now there is no excuse for you not to come with us for lunch." said Edward Sr.

"Of course, we would love to, if you don't mind." spoke Ariana.

"Great! Come along with us." said mother

We all made our way towards the huge lit up dining room, sat down and prepared ourselves to eat.

"So Corina and Ariana, tell us more about yourselves, if you wouldn't mind." said father, Edward Jr. has been quietly watching all of us with curiosity behind his eyes.

"Well, I was born on August 17, 1902 in Spain. I am actually Corina's cousin. My mother died when I was the age of 7, we still don't know who killed her. Her body was found in an alley, beaten and wasn't breathing. My father tried taking care of me, but he was in pain from my mother's death, my father missed my mother so he killed himself when I was 9. Corina's parents took me and adopted me, now, I live with them." Said Ariana.

"Oh, sweetheart, our apologies, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." apologized Elizabeth.

"It is fine, the pain I felt for their deaths is almost gone, so I can deal with it." reassured Ariana.

"If you say so, how about you Corina." asked Mother.

"Well I was born on February 11, 1902 in Spain, also. Our parent's names are Jesus and Manuela Maguire. We all have been in England for two years now. Our parents had an emergency in New York so they went aboard the RMS Carpathia. They wanted us to go along with them, but we wanted to stay. The emergency they had in New York was important. They told us they were going to stay in New York for a couple of weeks, and then they were moving to Chicago like they had planned earlier. That is why we are here aboard the Titanic." Corina finished hanging her head slightly.

"Well, that sounds wonderful." retorted Elizabeth.

After that, we all flowed into a conversation easily; discussing the things they would like to do in New York. All the while, Edward Jr. had his eyes on me, watching me with anxiety and anticipation.

* * *

**So, you met Corina and Ariana! They are both major parts in the story! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bella Swan Cullen Marie**


	4. Sunk

**Sorry for making you wait, I didn't mean to.**

**This chapter was edited**

_Previously:_

_After that, we all flowed into a conversation easily; discussing the things they would like to do in New York. All the while, Edward Jr. had his eyes on me, watching me with anxiety and anticipation._

**Chapter Three: Sunk**

**Edward Jr. P.O.V**

When Corina and Ariana had finished their dinners they excused themselves claiming to have to report themselves to their guardian. I could have sworn Bella's face filled with disappointment, but it quickly slipped away when Arian said they have to see each other again.

"Those are wonderful girls! I hope we see them again, they are so charming! Bella, looks like you have some new friends on board the Titanic!" Renée exclaimed. Mother and Renée get excited easily.

"Yes, mother. Looks like I have new friends." Bella responded smiling happily.

I found myself feeling like something will go wrong, very soon.

Bella stood up, "Father, mother, would you mind If I head towards my room? I am tired from all this walking around the Titanic."

"Oh. Sure, just don't talk to strangers, and don't walk off somewhere else. Go straight to your room.

"Edward, why don't you walk dear Bella to her room and then head to yours." My father suggested.

"Of course, father. Goodnight everyone, have peaceful dreams." I stood up and made my way toward Bella who was quietly watching the adults go back to their conversation.

Once I was close enough to her, I asked, "Shall we go?"

Bella looked at me and nodded. I walked ahead of her and she followed.

**Time Skip; April 14, 1912**

I had spent that last few days walking around the Titanic with Bella, which were orders from our parents, and playing the piano. I had gotten along great with Bella, I always found her as a charming young woman, but I never took the time to get to know her. We have sneaked out a few times after midnight and walked along the deck. We have also talked to Corina and Ariana, but when we started to have fun, they had to leave to report to their guardian.

I still had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it kept getting bigger and bigger.

I was asleep, but an urgent knock on my door woke me up. I got up groggily and turned on the light. I headed towards the door to find my parents stewardess looking scared, he handed me a life jacket.

"Mister Edward, please make your way towards the deck. And hurry." He ran off at the end of the sentence. I frowned but put on the life jacket and headed to the deck.

I spotted my parents quicker then I would have if I wasn't asleep, "Mother, father what's going on?"

"Oh Edward," Mother said while hugging me tightly, "The Titanic hit an iceberg, the ship is sinking slowly."

"We are escaping through the lifeboats. It is women and children first, you two go ahead. They are already boarding people."

My father walked us to the edge where men were helping the women and children get on the lifeboats.

"No! Edward, I don't want to leave you. Come with us, please!" My mother begged father.

"Madam, you and your kid have to get in the lifeboat, your husband will be fine, you'll see him soon." I knew the man was lying, there was no way all the people on the Titanic could survive, they only had a few lifeboats on board.

"No! I can't go. I can't leave my husband behind." Mother cried.

The man was getting irritated, "Alright Mr. Masen, get on the lifeboat along with your wife and son." Father looked astonished, but held my mother close as the climbed the lifeboat with me hot on their trail.

The crew member lowered us to shore. As we rowed away, we all heard the ear-splitting creak of the Titanic as it split in half. Soon. The night was filled with screams of terror, everyone on board tried climbing higher but it didn't work, the Titanic sank slowly bringing all the passengers on board with her.

"Oh! What about Renée, Charles, and Bella? What about Corina and Ariana? Are they ok?" mother started crying again, The Swans and Corina and Ariana hadn't even come across my mind until now.

I turned my attention to where the Titanic was supposed to be, but nothing was visible anymore. The ship had completely sunk.


	5. Time Passes By Quickly

EDITED CHAPTER

I didn't even know what was going on; all I knew was that we had made our way towards the RMS Carpathia. And that they gave me the news that my mother hadn't survived. That she had sunk along with the Titanic, along with my father. Corina and Ariana's guardian was still with them, she offered to take care of me until we found the Masens'. That's even if we found them I didn't know if they were dead or alive. But I knew that I was an orphan.

I don't how much time had passed, but I heard someone yell "Isabella!", so I turned and was embraced by no other than Elizabeth. Edward Sr., and Edward Jr., were behind her, looking a little out of breath but relieved at some point.

"Where are your parents? Why are they not with you?" Elizabeth shook me as if I was in some kind of daze. In which I was, I till couldn't process my parents death very clearly.

I pointed to the pitch black ocean and said in monotone, "They are both in the ocean. Underwater with the Titanic."

Edward Sr. took in a sharp breath and Elizabeth started sobbing, wailing, attracting quite along of attention to the bystanders. Edward Sr. hugged Elizabeth, trying to calm her down. Edward Jr. walked forward and embraced me into a tight hug in which I returned and for the first time since finding out the horrible news, I let myself cry.

**Time Skip**

It has been two weeks since the terrible news of my parents' death. I was officially staying with the Masens. I don't think I was going to see Corina and Ariana again. At least for a long time.

I was going to miss both of them. But what can I do about it? I'm a child. Nothing else.

We were already headed towards the Masens' new home. Corina and Ariana had stayed in the New Land, trying to figure out a way to let their parents know that they were fine.

It was dull ride, very long also. But we eventually made it. We were in the Masens' new home. My new home. And it was going to be my home for a very long time.

**Year 1913**

I wasn't allowed to talk to Edward as much as I used to. I was forced to go to tea parties, get dress fittings. I was only allowed to talk to girls. And the pain from my parents' death was growing.

**Year 1914**

Officially thirteen years old. Mr. Masen turned into a workaholic, not paying as much attention to us as he used to. Edward was getting secret piano lessons from Elizabeth; Mr. Masen wasn't supposed to know. Elizabeth was teaching me how to cook, do laundry. The basic women chores.

Mr. Masen also said that I had to start looking at boys I want to marry. And to make sure they were wealthy.

War came; Edward Jr. wanted to join badly. Elizabeth was very scared. She couldn't take the pain if Edward Jr. died out there. Neither would I.

**Year 1915**

Talking with Edward secretly was fun. We each had different things to do every day. Our schedules were very different, so we didn't see each other at all. At night, Edward would sneak into my room and talk with me until we were both very sleepy.

He still had that dream of joining the war. And my heart leaped in my chest every time I thought about all the bad things that could happen to him. The worst one being death.

**Year 1916**

Edward's desire to go to war was getting bigger as more time passed. I had also gotten a letter from Corina and Ariana saying it has been a long time and that we need to see each other again sometime soon. I was getting a lot of attention from boys. Elizabeth had said it was because I was all grown up. I didn't actually know what the boys saw in me. I was just plain jane. I had even asked Edward what boys saw in me. But he had just shook his head and said, "You don't see yourself clearly, Isabella."

Also, I needed help. Medical help. I would always catch myself thinking of Edward without his shirt on. And that wasn't very lady like. He was also looking at me lately like it was his first time seeing the sun.

I had talked to Elizabeth about it and she had said, "You like him, Bella There is nothing wrong with that. He likes you too."

"I shook my head, "He is supposed to be my brother. That is what everyone thinks!"

She smiled, "And since when do you care about what other people think? Just follow your heart, and don't let anyone get in the way."

I nodded like I understood, but I didn't. How am I supposed to follow my heart, when I don't even know what it wants?

**Year 1917**

Edward had revealed his feelings toward me, and I gladly returned them, but I had to leave soon. Anyway, strange things were happening around town. And that was the Spanish Influenza's fault. It had hit head on hard. I wasn't in Chicago. I was in Massachusetts, fighting for all of my father's money since it rightfully belonged to me. I had received a letter informing me of the Masen's death. And personally, I thought god was against giving me happiness. First, my parents. Then, the Masen's the only family I had left were Corina and Ariana. They were both in New York with their parents. I don't know if they would accept me in to the family. But I had to try.

That's where I found myself three months later. In front of their door. Knocking a few times, the door opened in response, revealing a very grown-up looking Corina.

"Isabella! What a surprise!" she proceeded to embrace me into a hug; I returned being careful as to not ruin her hair.

An older looking version of Corina appeared and she introduced herself as Manuela. I was invited in their house after I briefly explained the situation and permission if I could stay for a week or two. Manuela had said that I could stay as in their home as long as I wanted, since Corina and Ariana considered me as their sister.

I later on met Jesus, the head of the family. We stayed together as a family when tragedy hit, once again in my life.

We had been eating in peace our dinner, joking and laughing around. When the windows broke around us. Two very pale looking people with red eyes jump in. They stood in front of Jesus and Manuela snapping, both of them leaning close to their necks. Suddenly, both of their necks were snapped and blood poured out the red eyed men drank it. When they were over, which was soon, they both turned to us.

"Well, what do we have here? Such beauty. And they smell quite delicious too. Should we play with them? Or should we just drink them? Hmm, such a hard choice. What should we do?"

"Why don't we just drain them? We can play with some ladies later. Right now, I am very thirsty."

At a very fast speed the turned into a blur and I heard a scream to my right. I turned to that direction and saw Ariana on the floor with one of the red eyed men on top of her. Corina was next, and the same thing happened to her, but Ariana was on the floor withering around as if in pain. I don't remember what happened next because all I felt were fangs on my neck, followed by pain.

I didn't even know how we got to the forest or how much time had passed I remembered everything, but they were all in just hazy memories, as if a very big and dark, almost black cloud were on top of them.

Corina and Ariana were next to me. Corina had a piece of paper in her right hand and a brown paper sack on the other.

She grabbed something out of the sack and handed it to Ariana who was grabbing her throat and scratching it. That brought me to my throat. It was itchy from the inside. I wanted to scratch it but I couldn't.

"Here, Bella. Drink it." Corina muttered getting another one and handing it to me. I soon realized it was blood. But I drank it anyway. It was good, very delicious.

Corina drank her own, and Ariana set down her own blood bag. Once Corina finished, she read the piece of paper that was in her hands.

_We are terribly sorry we can't be with you when you wake up. But we are letting you know that you are vampires. You can only drink human blood, from what we know. Don not go on into the sunlight, or else you will shine. Stay in places where it's always cloudy or rainy. Stay away from Italy. There, the most powerful vampires in the world reside. They will want to keep you since you are all beautiful and since all three of you have abilities. I have an ability myself, which is to shrink or grow things. Thinking that you would want to keep your house, I shrunk it down for you. It is here in the key chain which Corina has around her neck. But you cannot make it grow. Only I can. We will probably bump into each other in the future. Do not worry; you will get your house back. We also took care of the vampires who turned you. We both wish you all the luck in the vampire world._

_Henry & Daniel_

We then proceeded to drink some more blood. We had to run to several hospitals and drink blood. Different type of blood.

We had to steal some dresses since ours were ripped and dirty.

We soon headed out and ran through the forests, trying to find a rundown cabin we could stay in. Also, we were trying to find a place where we could walk through without getting hit by the rays of the sun.

**5 reviews=1 chapter**

**10 reviews=2 chapters**

**15 reviews=3 chapters**

Prev


End file.
